


Antihero 3 - Uncovered

by Nemamka



Series: Antihero [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, Alternate Universe - Gangsters, Alternate universe - Mafia, Attempt at Humor, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Mafia AU with a twist, POV Multiple, Swearing, everybody's 12 years older than in canon btw, knowledge of the first two stories is a big advantage, many references to them sorry, some unrequited Chris/Victor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:12:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12309891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemamka/pseuds/Nemamka
Summary: "Three things cannot be long hidden: the sun, the moon, and the truth.""He laughed, without any humor left in him for this world, looking down with all-consuming fury in his eyes. “That’s low, even for you. That’s the lowest you’ve ever blown,Wind."





	Antihero 3 - Uncovered

**Author's Note:**

> [Track 1](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2CaypEojjKQ) \- [Track 2](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gYe7-vqM-Sk) \- [Track 3](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2Z-GIWet-xQ)
> 
> _And the Winter sings: "your love will be the death of me."_

It would be good, they said.

 

It would be fun, they said.

 

Finally meeting him.

 

Working with him, being near him.

 

Admiring him from so close.

 

And oh, how he did, how he worshipped him, how he became _his_ ; it was spectacular to watch.

 

Spectacular because he lost him right at the same time.

 

He sipped hard liquor from the glass in his hand, then let his head fall back until it hit the unforgiving, cold wall while he swallowed. It was dark in the empty flat; even if he cared, no one would see him sitting on the floor, one of his knees pulled up to his chest, his grey suit unruly, bleached strands a mess after he’d ran his fingers through them in frustration… _Ladies and gentlemen, I present you the greatest of double agents_ … Yeah. Not always so dignified, though. He stared out the window, and the full moon seemed to mock him from afar. From standing so tall, you may just have the most spectacular fall, without anyone for a witness but yourself.

 

A strip of bluish light sneaked up to his side, and suddenly Viktor was sitting next to him.

 

His position was the same, but he was smiling, eyes young and bright. He had a similar glass of whisky that Christophe remembered sharing; like a memory from some time ago when they’d had the ghost of a chance.

 

“You can’t serve two masters,” Viktor said, voice gentle, words wise, useless all the same.

 

“You know I won’t.”

 

“No, I only _hope_ you won’t. I _wish_ with all my heart you wouldn’t miss me.”

 

Christophe scoffed into the silence, just like he had back then.

 

“You don’t shut your mouth, that wish will come true.”

 

“I mean it.” He felt Moonlight’s gaze on himself, but he didn’t look at him. “I know why you’re leaving, but I also know you want to stay. You shouldn’t. I won’t change.”

 

That last part passed for a quiet warning, a nonchalant disregard, but Chris wasn’t fooled; he knew all too well how an outward push of insecurity sounded.

 

“I want you to be happy,” Viktor went on, smile dropping, whisper fading, untouchable still and forever.

 

Christophe finally turned his head; he was alone.

 

“Then why won’t you get out of my head?”

 

 

 

**_CUT!_ **

 

 

 

“Beautiful, gentlemen, beautiful! Wrap up for today!”

 

As Feltsman’s bellows died down, his co-actor stepped back to his side. Christophe looked up and took the offered hand, letting himself be pulled up. The lights were turned back on.

 

“Cool effect, huh? Man, this movie is deep.”

 

“It is, it is,” he laughed back at Nikiforov, who beamed at him, happy and balanced as ever since he had a golden band to replace on his right ring-finger any time he wasn’t being filmed.

 

“You were good!”

 

“Thanks, thank you.” He patted his shoulder, and dedicated his sigh to the smallest of his annoyances. “Someone put real whisky in the bottle again.”

 

Viktor chuckled as they collected their bags and headed off the set.

 

“I’ve noticed. Maybe Yuri’s done it to all of them. There’s no escape now, this is an under the influence movie…”

 

“Like you mind.”

 

“I never said so!”

 

They giggled together on their way in the corridors, then walked outside through the main exit, where Viktor halted and hesitated for a moment, although the rain threatened with soaking them really fast. In the parking lot ahead, a familiar car started up, the driver waiting.

 

 “Go,” Christophe prevented the awkward question, and smiled. “I’ve already called a taxi.”  

 

“You’re sure?”

 

“Yeah. Good night.”

 

Viktor smiled back, and took a step, but not in his husband’s direction; Chris found himself being embraced in a warm hug, which he returned gladly, even if only after a second of shock. _He cares and understands_ , he thought to himself, and through these small acts of kindness he was ready to accept Viktor’s love; no matter what kind it should be, he realized. This was real life, he was not his role—they were friends, not spies and criminals.

 

He waved when they finally left, and heard the door behind him open again, along with an umbrella.

 

The rain stopped falling on his hair and lashes; an even taller man walked up to him, and shared the shelter.

 

“Do you know the taxis’ number around here?” he asked, just as Christophe’s ride did indeed roll up.

 

This time his lips curved up without him having to tell them. He glanced at his sharp companion.

 

“Do you want to come with me?”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Katsuki Yuuri was sitting on the table, swinging his crossed legs slowly, leaning on one of his palms at his side, his other hand close to his bored face, gloved fingers brushing his lips.

 

Christophe would have laughed, had he not been completely enamored by the sight. That body language was so very similar to Viktor’s when he was lost in thought in real life, it was charming to see that they’d learn from each other—mostly because it had to be unconscious.

 

Sunlight took his time; he sighed and straightened while his thugs pushed Chris one step closer to him. He took off his glasses, folded the temples and put it carefully under the little green desk lamp, all the while ignoring the men in front of him. Pouting a little, he reached for his right holster, and pulled out the pistol. He lazily checked the magazine and the safety, and placed the gun next to the glasses, softly as if he were afraid to hurt it. He did the same with the left one, then slid out of the holster like taking off delicate lingerie, leaving him in all black.

 

He looked up, unhurried, and Christophe met his intimate gaze unprepared, but once he did, he couldn’t let go.

 

“Kneel.”

 

An involuntary shiver ran down his spine as he obeyed, the two men at his sides holding him down, unnecessarily.

 

Sunlight slid off the table and walked closer with grace to be envied.

 

“I hear you came of your own volition.”

 

“Yes. _He_ is weak, but I’ll do anything for you, please, if you take me in I…” Christophe was eager to answer, but a tiny, firm movement of Katsuki’s head was enough to silence him. Yuuri took another step forward, regarding him like a bad dog.

 

“So this is where your loyalty lies?” His face was still expressionless, but the wine-brown eyes were almost sparking. “Not with your morals, but with whoever has the most power?”

 

Christophe gulped as Yuuri reached out and caressed his face. He could smell how new the leather glove was, and in that moment he felt really close to his character with his fluttering heart. He could wholly understand his motivation here, on his knees before Sunlight, such a radiating presence, so undeniably drawing him in, like a moth to his flame.

 

“Good.” Yuuri went on, a crooked smile spreading on his face. He glanced at each of his men, but shortly turned all his attention back to Chris. “See, this is a smart man.”

 

He bowed down, searching his eyes like he’d already known for a long, long time what he would find there, and Chris didn’t even dare to breathe. Sunlight stroked his cheekbone with his thumb, then with single, light touches, removed the hands from Chris’s shoulders, and helped him up.

 

“Well, come on, then!” he exclaimed, extending an inviting arm with an unexpected grin that made him look at least ten years younger, and like a child on his birthday. “Let’s talk about the position you’re applying for.”

 

 

 

**_CUT!_ **

 

 

 

“Good job. Lunchbreak, guys!”

 

As the bells rang and the noise of the crew increased, Yuuri took a deep breath to clear his head. Christophe shook his own in hope for his soul coming back to his body.

 

“Shit. Mark me down as scared and horny!”

 

At his wink, Katsuki buried his face in his hands, but he couldn’t possibly hide his blush.

 

“Yuuuuriiii!” They both turned toward the source of the enthusiastic call. “Amazing!”

 

“Yeah, yeah,” Plisetsky scowled next to Viktor from behind the cameras. “Come on, Katsudon, we’re starving here.”

 

So they left together, their usual destination for a restaurant welcoming them like they were old family friends. They sat around their assigned table, and it didn’t take five minutes for their shawarma to arrive.

 

Christophe, of course, rewarded the waiter with a luscious smile; the two Yuri’s dug in immediately; Viktor though, laid a napkin in his lap and started poking questions, first.

 

“So where is Otabek?”

 

“He flies in this afternoon,” Yuri answered loud and clear; talking so well with his mouth full was considered his superpower.

 

“And do you really call him Beka?”

 

“Oh, fuck you,” he almost singed, making Viktor laugh out loud. “Phichit’s on his way, too, by the way,” he added, which consequently widened Yuuri’s smile as well. That was where Viktor turned next.

 

“I can’t wait to see him.”

 

Yuuri pouted between two bites, and even though just the thought of what he was about to say and do made him blush, he kept smiling as his foot found Viktor’s under the table.

 

“And here I thought you only had eyes for me.”

 

Viktor opened his mouth to say something, and funnily enough, so did Chris, but before either of them could have answered, Yuri prevented a nightmare for himself.

 

“ _Evvvvverybody_ stay silent, or I’ll fill your trailers with Russian coins.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Chris was blushing like never before.

 

He was lying in bed, propped up on one of his elbows, watching the sleeping beauty next to him. He reached out to sweep the brown locks away from his face; he did it as slowly as possible, considering that that would be the entire cut scene, just a few seconds. He let out a heavy sigh, then planted a careful, drawn-out kiss to the corner of his lips.

 

 

 

**_CUT!_ **

 

 

 

“Thank you, boys, thank you, we’re done.”

 

They both sat up, and Christophe turned away, absentmindedly looking for his shoes. He didn’t really know what to say, if anything. They hadn’t really discussed their relationship since the… taxi ride. As the crew started packing and cleaning, he fidgeted with his laces more than usual. Should he take the next step, too? Was it just this role? Was he just… desperate? What about _his_ feelings?

 

Matt. His name was Matt, he was tall, and cute, and sexy as hell.

 

“May I?”

 

He was also holding out Chris’s warm, fuzzy robe to help him put it on, unmistakably caressing his arms through it in the process. The gesture in itself made Christophe grin ear to ear, like the hopeless romantic he was.

 

“Thank you.”

 

“Do you feel like getting some ice cream?”

 

“This late at night?” He chuckled. “Where?”

 

Matt smiled, as if at an inside joke he knew they both understood very well.

 

“In my trailer.”

 

“ _Oh_.”

 

“Oh.”

 

“ _Absolutely_ _yes_.”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“This was a stupid idea.”

 

“It was your idea.”

 

“Why the hell did you listen to me?!”

 

Otabek didn’t answer, he just kept looking ahead. They were being escorted by a circle of suits, on a spacious, well-lit corridor in an architectural masterpiece; Dawn had indeed suggested a trip to the hot country, but as a joke, _for fuck’s sake_. How this guy next to him managed to stay so calm while he was twitching and flustered, he had no idea.  

 

They arrived at a huge door, and walked into an enormous room with only glass for its back wall. Yuri swallowed and tried to ignore how bad he started sweating. The man behind a light brown wooden desk started talking.

 

“What a beautiful day to make alliances! Don’t just stand there, come closer, my friends.”

 

So they sat down opposite of him; this close, you could see the detailed beauty of his bright red suit, richly embroidered with gold at the hems. He came across as a prince, just the slightest intimidation in his presence; powerful, but with kind grace.

 

“Yeah, so we gonna…”

 

Otabek cleared his throat. Right, they’d agreed Dusk would do the talking, since he was the head of their organization after Sunlight’s departure, and since Dawn was _rash and irresponsible_.

 

“You know why we’re here, I presume,” he started in a much more collected and professional manner.

 

“Sure.” The dark grey eyes kept glancing back and forth between the guests, glowing with interest. His hands were on the table, there were no weapons in sight. It was easy to engage with him in conversation as if it were just some common import-export business. “I don’t like my homeland threatened any more than the next man, so if you’re truly ready to shake hands,” he studied Yuri here for a moment longer than usual. “We have little left to discuss.”

 

“Little,” Yuri glowered back at him. “Like…” A kick in his shin from Otabek made him quiet but all the angrier.

 

“Like the price,” their host finished the thought.

 

“Name it.”

 

“But…” Dawn wanted to intervene. He couldn’t just offer anything, this guy was still dangerous!

 

“I want your spy.”

 

They all knew who he meant. He waved, and the door reopened to reveal, escorted by two more thugs, Christophe.

 

Their eyes locked, and Chris bowed low.

 

“ _Summer_.”

 

Phichit stood, and got around the table; he didn’t exactly walk up to him, but it seemed like he couldn’t stay far away, either.

 

“No way!” Yuri shouted and got up too, no matter how firm Otabek grabbed his arm to stop him. “He’s our most loyal dog!”

 

“No, he’s not.” Summer chuckled, scanning Chris from head to toe, then his gaze wandered back to the entrance.

 

“He’s _my_ most loyal dog.”

 

Katsuki Yuuri was leaning to the doorframe, hair slicked back, hands in his pockets, unfazed by all their eyes turning on him.

 

“And he’s going to help us sniff out the Winter.”

 

Silence fell as he walked in, leisurely, shooting challenging looks at everyone.

 

“What,” he purred, his face so softly smug, Yuri was deeply amazed at his skills. “You missed me?”

 

Otabek let out a stoic sigh.

 

 “ _’You say negotiation, your voice is deeper_.’”

 

 

 

**_CUT!_ **

 

 

 

“Take five, then we move on!”

 

Phichit could only hold in his laughter so far. The hard mask of his role dropped from his face as if it had never been there, and his infectious joy spread as easy as the light in that setting.

 

“You guys were so cool!” He rushed up to them, and embraced each of them in a quick, friendly hug, excitement rolling off of him infinitely. Even Yuri couldn’t deny how crushing good it felt; Phichit lived up to his character’s name and warmed all their hearts. In fact, Katsuki was more relaxed around him, so with every minute they worked together, the cast and crew were more and more grateful that he’d recommended the former PA for a role.

 

Discussion and general murmur arose around them. Yuri snuck to the side to ask for some coffee from the new PA, Guang-Hong, but Otabek found him first—he gave a cup to Yuri, who hummed in appreciation. After taking a sip, he smirked over the lid and raised an eyebrow.

 

“You can really fucking kick, you know.”

 

Otabek stiffened for a second, but then Yuri felt his big, warm hand on his cheek. He looked up, and the dark eyes wakened his system more than any caffeine ever could.

 

“I’m so sorry,” he said, in that sincere tone of voice that Yuri always recognized to be just this side of teasing.

 

He smiled into their kiss.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

An empty room, a single, rusty lamp hanging from above. A prison cell, a chair facing a huge steel door. He sighed. He knew exactly this moment would come one day, but he still didn’t like being tied down.

 

The door opened, and a lone, blond man rushed in, falling to his knees before him.

 

“I’m sorry…”

 

“Chris…”

 

“I’m so, so…”

 

“Chris!”

 

“I never meant…”

 

“ _Enough_! Quick, where is he?”

 

Christophe’s eyes met the blue ones, and hard as it was, he cut to the chase at the pleading edge in Moonlight’s expression.

 

“He’s here. He’ll meet you in less than an hour. Please…” He bit his lips and lowered his voice. “Please, comply… He’ll kill you if you don’t.”

 

Viktor huffed with a delicate, mysterious smile, silver hair falling in his eyes.

 

“Oh, my dear Chris. Don’t you trust _either_ of your bosses?”

 

 

 

**_CUT!_ **

 

 

 

They rose at the bells, and Viktor took a deep sigh.

 

“What?” Chris teased, and he received a genuine grin.

 

“Nothing. Just this set and the memories from two years ago…” Viktor regarded the same prop rope he’d used back then, utterly amused. “I just love these flashback-fill-in-whatever scenes.”

 

“No need to rush to the bathroom now, I hope.”

 

His jaw dropped in a dramatic gasp, but remembering Yuuri’s first dinner invitation from that night, he’d long forgotten to feel embarrassed by the chair incident. His laughter spread to his friend as he swatted his arm with the rope.

 

“Shut up!”

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Otabek kicked in the door and stepped back to let Yuuri walk in, gun drawn at the ready, like Viktor had taught. Strange, that the memory should hit him in this particular moment, and then again, not so much; all he could think about was that face framed with the fair hair.

 

He found the couple where he’d thought he would; in the bedroom, just about to get undressed. The taller of them saw him first, and drew his gun in reply, but Christophe hurried to stand between them, also shooting a look at Dawn and his weapon in the back.

 

“No! No, please, stop, all of you! I can explain!”

 

“You can explain?” Sunlight shouted, angry, mad, red-sighted with rage. Even though Winter lowered his gun, he kept his aimed at his head. With his other hand he grabbed Chris’s tie, close to his neck. “You can explain?! _Explain_ to me _why_ I was right about you!” His fiery gaze alternated between the two of them. “Explain to me why you’re fucking the man you’re supposed to eliminate! _Explain_ to me why I should grant you a quick death, you son of a—

 

“No, no, my Sunlight, please, _listen_!” Chris fell to his knees at his feet, pitch rising as he talked. “I was about to, I was about to negotiate! And bring you the news, first thing in the morning! He has what you’re looking for!”

 

“You betrayed… your first boss, you betrayed me and my best friend, you’re betraying this scum in front of his eyes, don’t you _dare tell me to listen to a single breath you take_!”

 

Sunlight was fuming, and yet, and yet. Something kept him back, something kept him holding on to the gun and the necktie, an uneasy feeling of disclosure, a promise…

 

“You have to, you have to!” Chris begged on, clinging to the expensive trousers. “He has _him_!”

 

He blinked. A crooked, desperate smile spread on his lips.

 

“No. No, no, no, that’s just…” he laughed, without any humor left in him for this world, looking down with all-consuming fury in his eyes. “That’s low, even for you. That’s the lowest you’ve ever blown, _Wind_.”

 

Christophe put his forehead to his knee, like _the most loyal dog_ that trusted his owner not to kick him, even after the worst behavior, and he kept begging, murmuring pleas under his breath, until a gruff voice came from behind Yuuri.

 

“Sunlight?” Dusk cleared his throat. “I think there’s something you’d like to see upstairs.”

 

 

 

**_CUT!_ **

 

 

 

“Alright, alright, keep the mood, keep the mood, don’t snap out of it just yet, we’re going on in two minutes!”

 

There were no bells, the crew moved in relative silence.

 

Yuuri closed his eyes and lowered the gun. Chris took it from him before he could just drop it, and let go of his leg. They weren’t supposed to disturb Katsuki’s state of mind when he was so far gone in character, but it was him who talked first.

 

“I… I need…”

 

They took his arm and sat him down on the bed. The little group watched every little twitch of his face as he took deep breaths, and buried his face in his hands.

 

“I need more time…” he mumbled, right when Feltsman arrived back—Yuri quickly waved him off, and for some reason, at the sight of their little company, the director did as he was told.

 

“You have time, it’s okay.” Matt reassured.

 

“I lost it,” Yuuri rubbed at his eyes. It didn’t really matter if he messed it up, his makeup was supposed to gradually present him as more and more tired and depressed anyway. “I need… talk to me, talk me back into it.”

 

The others glanced at each other. Yuri sat down on the floor in front of him, and took first place.

 

“You’re angry. You’re angry as fuck, like, desperate and pathetic.”

 

“You have no idea why he did what he did,” Otabek added, settling next to Yuri.

 

“Yeah, you want to punch him in the face.”

 

“But you also really want to kiss him,” Christophe followed up at his side. “You love him more than anything in this world. You’ve lost him once, and now he’s back.”

 

“You’re really confused because no one fucks with your head like that.”

 

“You’re in pain and you don’t really know what to believe anymore.”

 

“Yeah, he’ll say what he’ll say and then…”

 

“You take a look at him, and you’ve already forgiven him. He’s the love of your life.”

 

Yuuri swallowed, and opened his eyes, focused and determined. Sunlight stood up from that bed. He didn’t hear them anymore, but they followed to watch _them_ from behind the cameras.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

The man stood at the window in the dimly lit study, looking out at the starry night sky, tranquil. As he heard Yuuri step in, he turned around, pale as the Moon.

 

“You won,” he breathed in delight, his blue, blue eyes glossing over as he smiled. “You found me…”

 

Sunlight just stared at him in disbelief, so intently that he had to gulp, his happiness overshadowed by worry.

 

“You must have figured it out by now… I understand if you hate me.”

 

“How?” Yuuri managed, frozen in one place, just like Moonlight.

 

“I-it was a trick. I faked it. I had to do it, I swe…”

 

“ _Why?!_ ”

 

And there they were, the tears, unstoppable, and Moonlight audibly gasped at the sight. He was truly, genuinely shocked, and couldn’t stop himself from moving closer.

 

“Hear me out, I… I had no other choice,” he pleaded quietly, not once breaking contact with the wine-brown eyes. “Winter came to me before… before all of this. He said I had two options… either he kills you, or I do. So I…” _Fuck_ , he couldn’t hold his tears back, either. But he had to say all of it, he had to. “So I tried to figure out why… I went looking for you, and _you_ found _me_. You took me in, you fell for the trick, but I had no idea… I had _absolutely_ no idea, how hard I would fall, too. I couldn’t do it, I couldn’t… I could never even imagine loving someone so much.”

 

Sunlight shook his head, he sobbed and yelled.

 

“You didn’t kill me, you _destroyed_ me!”

 

“But you lived! He got the memo, he let you off the hook, and you lived! And so did I…”

 

Moonlight carefully closed the distance between them.

 

“Please,” he went on, his face already dry. “I knew one day I could defeat him and come back. But you—you did it for me, you saved me!” He reached a hand to cradle his cheek, and Yuuri didn’t flinch or move away from his touch. He let out a shaky breath in relief. “Will you, please, _please_ , if you find a drop of love for me left… let me come back?”

 

“I—” Sunlight’s voice broke over the words. “I could never imagine someone loving me so much, either.”

 

And nothing mattered anymore when they moved as one, their lips sealing something that would never be torn apart, and they both knew that the thought of a wedding day with crossed their mind at the same time. Moonlight could feel something again, as if after all that time breathing in smoke he finally found the fire that was worth it all with its warmth. Sunlight, at last, could see the reflection worth burning for.

 

They separated, but kept their arms around each other. Sunlight pulled Moon’s pistol out of his thigh holster. They exchanged a look, and Viktor nodded.

 

“Dawn!”

 

With the help of Dusk, the young man eagerly dragged the tall brunette into the room, and made him kneel in front of the couple. He remained silent—good, Sunlight thought. Winters were supposed to be quiet.

 

Without further hesitation, he placed the barrel between the man’s eyes.

 

 

 

**_CUT!_ **

 

 

 

“Won-der-ful,” Feltsman chimed. “That’s a wrap!”

 

Cheers and congratulations filled the set, someone rang the bell more than enough times, and each and every cast and crew member moved to shake hands, to talk, to celebrate.

 

Yuuri shook himself to find his way back from the general buzz in his mind. The gentle fingers on his cheeks definitely helped, wiping tears and ruined makeup away. He squeezed his eyes shut, then reopened them, collected, and completely himself.

 

Viktor beamed at him.

 

“How do you feel, Солнышко? Oh wait, sorry…” He frowned. “You probably hate that name by now…”

 

“No, no way,” Yuuri touched his arm. “I’ll always be your Sun.”

 

Viktor gasped, loud, and kissed him hard.

 

“Gross!” Yuri shouted, but he was laughing and clapping as Otabek carried him outside bridal style.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“The first critics say it was too far-fetched as a drama, that there wasn’t enough action for a movie about criminals, do you have any comment on that?”

 

As a rule, Yuri would have seized the opportunity to say something witty to shut up the press conference and quite possibly turn it into a disaster, but this time was different. This time, Katsuki was leaning close to his microphone before anyone else; the room held their breath while he adjusted his glasses. Viktor squeezed his hand under the table. No questions left.

 

“Fuck you.”


End file.
